


Not ready

by Marvelfan227



Series: What To Expect When You’re Expecting [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, don’t read if you are going to complain, horrible grammer, trouble getting pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: after the news breaks at your baby shower that you lost your job Bucky accidentally reveals that he’s not prepared to be a dad.





	Not ready

 

  


 

It was supposed to be a fun night for you and Bucky. Everyone gathered at a nearby bar to celebrate the fact that you were going to go to India for the baby you and Bucky adopted. What you weren’t expecting was for Natasha to get tipsy and blurted out a secret you’ve been hiding from Bucky for two weeks. “Y/n I’m happy you aren’t let the fact that you got laid off get you down” Natasha giggle but soon stopped when she realized what she said and started to apologize “oh my god y/n I’m so sorry.”

Not wanting to make a scene you sent Natasha the fakest smile and replied “it’s ok. We umm we have to go through but thank you for throwing this for us”. Before Natasha could reply you started saying goodbye to everyone else in the room.

Bucky in the meantime felt hurt that you have been lying to him but didn’t say anything until you guys were loading up your car with the gifts for the baby. “So when were you going to tell me you lost your job?” Bucky asked as he closed the trunk of your car. “Were you going to tell me before or after our first payment of the house that we can’t afford anymore?”

“Bucky I’m so sorry” you apologized “I’ve been looking nonstop for a job since they laid me off but-”

“There are no buts ! ! !” Bucky interrupted. “We signed the papers for the house YESTERDAY!! If you would have told me sooner we wouldn’t have bought the house. But now I have to worry about paying the house and preparing myself to become a dad because I’m not ready”.

“YOU’RE NOT READY!” you shouted at Bucky. “Bucky we are bringing our baby home in two months, how can you not be prepared!!! I’ve been preparing since Kevin showed us a photo of our little angel.”

Feeling frustrated Bucky shouted “well I’m sorry but I’m not like you. I also can’t develop an emotional bond just by looking at a fucking photo like you.” Bucky immediately regretted saying that as he watched your face morph from angry to hurt. “Y/n I’m sor-”

“Don’t” you whispered as you looked away from your husband. “I never asked you to have an immediate emotional bond with our future child. I did because it was a relief that we were going to be parents after we spent thousands of dollars on me so we could get pregnant. Unfortunately, that was all a waste because guess what? I’m the one with the bad eggs.” You paused for a few seconds as you tried your best not to cry but failed miserably “I’m the one who can’t do the one thing a woman should be able to do.” You looked up and noticed Bucky was starting to cry because he was remembering all those times he would pray that you would get pregnant.

Not wanting to see you cry, Bucky walked over to you and wiped the tears that were running down your cheeks. “I’m sorry I’m sorry” Bucky kept repeating as he kissed your forehead “please don’t cry, you know I hate seeing you cry.”

You were about to reply when drunk Clint shouted “That was a really shitty thing to hide from your husband y/n. I would never hide anything from Natasha”.

Not giving a shit anymore you turned and snapped back “are you sure about that? Does Natasha know you call Elena Alayna?” That caused Bucky’s eyes to widen because he made the pact not to say anything that happens during guy time.

“You what ! ! !” Natasha shouted and caused Clint to flinch “you don’t like the name Elena?”

Clint glared at Bucky and shouted “we had one rule Barnes. ONE RULE ! ! !” Before Bucky had the chance to respond Natasha grabbed Clint by the ear and dragged him into their car.

Bucky held you in his arms for several minutes as you tried to calm down after you went off on Clint. “I’m sorry for losing my temper” Bucky apologized.

“And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about me losing my job” you apologized as well and hugged him tighter “I promise I’ll find a job so I can help pay for the mortgage”.

Bucky ran his thumb over your lower lip and replied “I know you will and I’ll do everything in my power to prepare myself for our little girl” before he leaned in and kissed you. It was a sweet and innocent kiss but it still managed to take your breath away “let’s go home and build that crib we bought last week”.

“Ok” you whispered before you got inside your car and Bucky drove you home.

* * *

 

Ever since the fight with Bucky, your bond has been stronger than ever. He promised he was going to prepare himself for the arrival of your baby girl and promised you weren’t going hide anything from him. You also promised you were going to find s job so you could help with the mortgage of the house.

Fortunately for you, you didn’t have to search for long. A week after the fight with Bucky you received a called from Wanda Stark who said she wanted to hire you so you could take some pregnancy photos. She wanted the portrait as soon as possible because they wanted to hang it in their living room. Tony and Wanda were so impressed when you showed them portrait that they hired you as their family photographer and gave you a very generous bonus that covered yours and Bucky’s mortgage for two months. Bucky was ecstatic when you told him about the job offer and almost had a heart attack when you mentioned the bonus you received.

Bucky also made good with his promise and started preparing for the baby. He started reading all of the baby books he bought when you first started trying to have a baby. By the time it was time to go to India he was spewing out facts babies you didn’t even know. “I can’t wait to hold our little princess” Bucky whispered into your ear and caused you to panic for a few seconds “doll what’s wrong?”

“What if I’m a bad mom, what if she hates me! Oh my-“

Bucky silenced you by pressing his lips against yours and didn’t pull away until you weren’t shaking anymore. “You’re going to be the best mom in the world” Bucky reassured you before he heard the door open and an elderly women entered the room holding your baby.

Not being able to control yourself you let out a sob and walked over your baby with Bucky following closely behind. “Can I hold her?” you asked and caused the old woman to laugh before she handed the baby over to you. To everyone’s surprise the baby didn’t cry, in fact, you had a smile on her face as she looked at you and Bucky. “Look at our baby” you cried out.

“She’s so precious” Bucky replied as he touched the baby with his human hand. The baby looked at Bucky’s face for a few seconds before she looked over at his metal arm. Bucky tried to hide it at first but soon realized she was intrigued by it so he reached over and touched her cheek with it. The baby held onto Bucky’s hand and started playing with it “oh thank god she’s not afraid of it” Bucky sighed.

“Of course she wasn’t going to be afraid of it, she is a Barnes after all” you replied as you placed a kiss on the babies cheek.

Bucky laughed softly at your response and held out his hand to see if she would go with him. Bucky felt his heart swell up when the baby was trying to go to him “yes and the Barnes woman aren’t afraid of anything” Bucky whispered as he held the baby. “You are going to be daddy’s little princess aren’t you Wini?” Bucky whispered into wini’s head. She let out a yawn before she rested her head on Bucky’s chest “I’m taking that as a yes” Bucky added on as he held onto the new woman in his life.

 


End file.
